Lien de sang
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Semi-viol violent et inhumain. Quand la victime est la nièce de Lisbon et que Jane s'en mêle... Histoire mieux que le synopsis :/ Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon personnage fille inventé
1. Elle

Bonjour & Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je reviens pour de nouvelles aventures ... Étant donné que je suis entrain d'écrire la suite de : **" Le Retour des Anges "** MAIS que je suis un peu à court d'idées ( _ça arrive_ ), j'ai décidé de vous poster une toute nouvelle fiction déjà PRESQUE terminée ( _bouclée en 4 h !_ ).

**/!\ ATTENTION ! A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 3 == AMES SENSIBLES **_( voir, très sensibles )_** S'ABSTENIR ! /!\**

**Rating M,** **car**, comme dit ci-dessus**, à partir du chapitre 3 interviennent des scènes à caractères choquants.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lien de sang.<span>**

I. Elle...

_Elle_ ... Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il la recherchait.  
><em>Elle<em>, qui était le sens de sa vie.  
><em>Elle<em>, qui lui échappait depuis toujours.  
><em>Elle<em>, qu'il allait conquérir.  
><em>Elle<em>, qu'il allait retrouver.

_Elle_ ... Qui n'allait plus lui échapper !...

**OoOoOoOo**

Louise Adams, nièce de Lisbon et embauchée par celle-ci en tant que 2e consultante du haut de ses 17 ans, était couchée sur le canapé fétiche du consultant du CBI, j'ai nommé Patrick Jane !

Les yeux fermés, les pensées à des années lumières du monde réel, les bras croisés au niveau de ses côtes . Le moment était agréable, silencieux, délicat, décontractant ...

Jusqu'au moment où un frisson lui parcourut le corps entier. La raison de ce frisson ? L'index et le majeur du fameux consultant qui formaient des pas sur le bras de Louise, tout en remontant vers le bout de son nez.

Souriant sous ce contact touchant et enfantin, la jeune fille ouvrit un oeil et découvrit son ami, penché sur elle, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

**_ Bonjour belle endormie** . Souffla-t-il contre son oreille, permettant ainsi à Louise de pleinement se réveiller .  
><strong>_ Hey, Jane ...<strong> Répondit-elle, un rire à peine audible dans sa voix.

Complètement réveillée, la jeune consultante se leva et s'étira tel un félin, arrachant un sourire attendri de la part de son ami, qui prit la parole.

**_ J'ai reçu un appel pour toi. **  
><strong>_ Ah oui ? Qui ça ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est pas présenté. Ou du moins, il a juste précisé qu'il était un ami d'enfance et qu'il voulait reprendre contact avec toi ...<strong>

Entendant cela, Louise arqua un sourcil dubitatif. N'en demandant pas plus, elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau, qui était une simple table où un ordinateur dernier cri y trônait, qui se trouvait non loin du canapé en cuir où elle s'était reposée quelques minutes auparavant.

Le téléphone était toujours en ligne. Incertaine, elle lança un regard perplexe à Jane, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire et des mouvement de mains qui signifiaient : _« Allez, décroche... »_.

Et c'est en riant qu'elle prit le combiné téléphonique.

**_ Allô ? Louise Adams à l'appareil.**  
><strong>_ Coucou gamine. Tu te souviens de moi ?<strong>

A l'entente de cette voix si familière, le coeur de la jeune fille se serra et des frissons lui parcoururent le corps, sentant le malaise et des nausées soudaines arriver.

Ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion embarrassante, Louise prit la ligne sur un téléphone sans file et se dépêcha d'aller prendre congé dans le bureau de sa tante, Teresa Lisbon, qui n'occupait pas ce lieu en ce moment.

Tout cela sous le regard intrigué de Patrick Jane...

Prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille reposa le combiné contre son oreille et commença à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce, la peur au ventre.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu sais très bien que nous avions passés un accord toi et moi. Tu promettais de ne plus m'approcher en échange de - - ...**

**_ Je me souviens très bien, mais tu me manquais trop. Je veux te revoir et te reconquérir. J'ai changé tu sais. Je suis sûr que je te conviendrais. Reviens à moi.**

**_ Matthew. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'est du passé. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus avoir de nouvelle de toi. Je veux t'oublier ! Oublies-moi et laisse moi vivre en paix !... Je ne veux pas revivre ces erreurs passées. Tu m'as détruis !**

**_ Tu m'appartiens et je te retrouverai. Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, chérie ...**

**_ Tu me - -...**

_Bip bip bip bip_

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ...<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Lui

J'espère que pour l'instant, l'histoire vous convient à peu près ...

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>II. Lui...<span>**

_Lui_ ... Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle le fuyait.

_Lui,_ qui était le sens de sa peur.

_Lui,_ qui la traquait depuis toujours.

_Lui,_ qu'elle essayer d'oublier.

_Lui_, dont elle allait se cacher.

_Lui_ ... Qui allait la retrouver !...

**OoOoOoOo**

Le téléphone était toujours collé à son oreille, la peur avait envahi tout son être, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus penser, ni parler, ni même respirer ...

Comprenant que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bureau n'était pas anodin, Jane se dirigea vers celui-ci, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, comme à son habitude, et découvrit une Louise, tétanisée, le regard dans le vide, la main crispée sur le combiné téléphonique toujours au niveau de son oreille.

Soucieux, il se rapprocha d'elle, posa sa main sur celle de son amie, paralysée, et l'aida alors à enlever ses doigts un à un, prit le téléphone et le posa sur la table.

Puis, il se posta devant elle, son index et son pouce sous le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant à relever le tête, l'incitant à le regarder.

Quand son regard rencontra le bleu océan de celui de son amie, il put sentir la peur, l'angoisse, la crainte et l'incompréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment là.

**_ Louise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Sortant de sa transe, l'intéressée reprit conscience.

**_ Oh, euh ... Non, non, c'est rien ... Un mauvais numéro.**

_Silence_

**_ Bon, sur ce. Je suis désolée, mais je dois partir, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous dans 30 minutes. A demain, Jane .**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune fille se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers menant au parking, puis sortit en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Son coeur battait à lui rompre les côtes, lui assourdissant l'ouïe.

Arrivée chez elle au bout de 20 minutes de transports, elle vérifia que toutes les portes de l'appartement, qu'elle partageait avec Lisbon, étaient bien fermées, ainsi que toutes les fenêtres.

A peu près rassurée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans le but de se servir un grand verre d'eau.

Désaltérée, elle se retourna et voulut aller dans son salon afin de regarder un film qui allait l'aider à se changer les idées.

Tout cela était sans compter le fait qu'elle se retrouva immédiatement nez à nez avec un homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, celui-ci avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Louise, l'empêchant ainsi de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide.

**_ Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverai, mon coeur ...**

S'ensuit un rire à glacer le sang de la part de l'agresseur, emplit d'un plaisir sadique et vainqueur ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ce fut un chapitre, certes, court . Mais à partir du prochain, va y avoir de l'action ... Et pas qu'un peu !<strong>

**Rappel à partir du chapitre 3 : RATING M, les enfants !**

_**Reviews, please ?**_

**A suivre ...**


	3. Lien fraternel

Attention, les scènes choquantes vont commencées, vous êtres averti(e)s !...

Enjoy ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>III. Lien fraternel...<span>**

Ca y est, il l'avait retrouvé ! Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait devoir y faire face. Faire face à cet homme qui lui avait pourri son enfance. Cet homme qui l'avait battue, violée, violentée ... Cet homme qui n'était autre que ... _Son frère_ !...

La main de son agresseur toujours plaquée sur sa bouche, Louise ne pouvait pas parler, ni crier. Désemparée, elle essaya alors de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère en le repoussant à l'aide de ses mains tremblantes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses mêmes mains se plaquer contre son dos, maîtrisées par la force de l'homme.

**_ Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir m'échapper. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé, hm ?**

Les souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un énième frisson de frayeur lui parcourir le corps, arrachant un rire de la part de l'agresseur.

**_ Maintenant que tu es à moi, je veux jouer avec toi. Je veux m'amuser. Tu vas voir, ça va être bien.**

Sa voix résonnait dans la tête de Louise. Elle savait très bien ce que cette phrase signifiait pour lui. Comme la dernière fois...

Elle allait être son jouet. Elle n'allait pas y échapper... Pas cette fois !...

Bougeant sa tête dans tous les sens, elle arriva tant bien que mal à prononcer quelques mots.

**_ Matthew, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça...**

Alors qu'elle voulait continuer à parler, elle fut interrompue dans son élan par une énorme gifle se plaquant contre sa joue.

Soudain, elle fut projetée à genoux contre le sol. Son frère s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. La tête de la jeune fille se trouvait à présent au niveau de l'entre-jambe de l'homme.

Un sourire répugnant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'intéressé.

_... Zip ..._

La fermeture éclair venait de s'ouvrir. Cette fois, s'en était sûr, elle n'allait pas y échapper !

**_ Non. Pas ça, s'il te plaît ! Je - - ...**

_CLAC !_

Une nouvelle gifle retentit sur l'autre joue de Louise.

**_ Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter. Tu as voulu te cacher de moi ? Tu as tenté de me fuir ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi. Traînée !**

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le sexe de l'homme entra dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

Refusant de s'acharner à essayer de s'échapper de l'emprise de ce salopard, Louise ne dit rien et obéit aux ordres.

Le membre faisait des va et vient entre les lèvres de la jeune consultante, provoquant ainsi des râles de la part de l'agresseur fraternel.

**OoOoOoO**

Revenant du travail, Lisbon était épuisée. Ses clefs sorties, elle entra celle de la porte d'entrée dans la serrure concernée, fit 2 tours et entra dans l'appartement, tombant instantanément sur la vue horrible de la scène qui était entrain de se produire dans son salon.

Sa nièce, à genoux devant Matthew Adams, entrain de lui faire une fellation forcée !...

S'en rendant compte, celui-ci sortit un revolver soigneusement caché dans sa poche de veste et le pointa en direction de l'agent supérieur.

**_ Un mot, un geste et je retapisse les murs avec ta cervelle.**

Toujours sous le choc, Lisbon était à son tour tétanisée et ne savais pas quoi faire.

**_ Tu vas gentiment ouvrir le rideau de la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir. Quand tu auras fait ça, tu vas sortir et te poster devant celle-ci. Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de regarder ce que je fais subir à ta charmante nièce. Et si tu oses détourner le regard ..**.

Il pointa alors son fusil sur la tempe de Louise .

**_ Je la tuerai ! ... Compris ?**

_Silence ._

**_ COMPRIS ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Oui, qui ?**

**_ Oui ... Monsieur ...**

**_ C'est bien. Maintenant, obéis à mes ordres, femme !**

Trop choquée par les évènements, l'agent senior s'exécuta en vitesse. Elle ouvrit le rideau de la porte-fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, laissant ainsi la vue du semi-viol à quiconque passerait par-là.

Cela étant fait, elle sortit de l'appartement et se posta, comme convenue, devant cette porte-fenêtre, obligée à regarder cette scène monstrueuse...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre ...<strong>_

_** Reviews ?**_


	4. Brave bête

Voici la suite, continuant dans le **Rating M** ! ...

Enjoy ...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>IV. Brave bête...<span>**

Pendant tout ce temps, Jane ne cessait de se répéter :

_* Va la voir, elle te cache quelque chose ! *_

Mais aussi :

_* Non ! Ne va pas la voir ! Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets. Si elle ne veut pas t'en parler, c'est sûrement parce-qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison ! *_

Bien sûr, ce fut le choix le plus curieux qui fut choisi .

Il se hâta alors vers le parking, monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de Lisbon, qui était aussi le refuge de Louise !

Arrivé devant celui-ci, le consultant prit les escaliers et monta les marches 2 par 2.

Il fut surpris de voir Lisbon devant sa porte-fenêtre entrain de fixer un objectif à travers celle-ci . Amusé, il dit à son attention sur un ton joueur .

**_ Eh bien, vous avez oublié vos clefs et notre charmante petite Louise ne veut pas vous ouvrir ?**

_Aucune réponse..._

**_ Lisbon ?**

_Aucune réponse..._

Il se rapprocha alors, l'inquiétude le rongeant peu à peu.

C'est alors qu'il put apercevoir la scène que sa supérieure s'obligeait à regarder depuis avant.

Refusant de comprendre, il se borna à se dire que ce qu'il était entrain de voir n'était autre qu'un de ses terribles cauchemars qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ...

Mais non ... Ce n'était pas le cas .

_Pas ce soir._

Louise était bel et bien entrain d'être forcée à faire une fellation à un homme encore inconnu aux yeux de Jane.

**_ Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne détournez pas le regard . Si vous regardez ailleurs, il la tuera... Murmura Lisbon, terrifiée.**

Comprenant la situation, il acquiesça et s'obligea tant bien que mal à garder le regard fixé sur l'horrible scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Dans le salon, les va et vient ne cessèrent pas, ils se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus profonds, arrachant des cris étouffés de la part de la victime, Louise.

Son frère la tenait par les cheveux, la forçant à aller à son rythme...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Matthew atteint enfin l'orgasme dans un râle monstrueux.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Jane serra ses poings de toutes les forces, s'obligeant à ne pas céder à ses pulsions et à ne pas rentrer dans la pièce et de tuer l'homme de ses propres mains.

Ce fut la main de Lisbon qui vint se poser sur la sienne qui le fit redescendre sur terre et qui l'aida ainsi à se calmer ... Un peu ... _Pour l'instant_ ...

Ayant fini son oeuvre, il laissa son liquide chaud dans la bouche de la pauvre adolescente, écoeurée et terrifiée.

**_ Avale.**

Elle fit non de la tête.

**_ J'ai dit : Avale !**

_Silence_

**_ Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je tue ton ami. Et je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui...**

Tout en disant cela, il avait pointé le revolver en direction du consultant, qui se trouvait derrière la vitre.

Encore plus effrayée qu'auparavant, Louise n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soir, retenant toujours le liquide dans sa bouche.

Lassé d'attendre, Matthew se dirigea vers la porte, pointant toujours Jane.

Alarmée, la jeune fille déglutit immédiatement et cria à l'attention de son frère.

**_ Voilà ! C'est fait ! Ne le tues pas ! J'ai obéis !**

Se retournant, l'homme, qui se trouvait à mi-chemin, afficha un sourire satisfait.

**_ Brave bête ...**

_Silence_

**_ Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais à moi ... Soeurette ...**

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça. En effet, une fois sa phrase terminée, il plaça son revolver au niveau de sa tempe et appuya sur la détente.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, Oui, je sais, c'est glauque ... Mais bon ... : J'aime écrire ce genre d'histoires (A)**

**A suivre ...**


	5. Partez !

**C'est fini pour le Rating M .**

Maintenant, ça devient plus ... Du : " Mon moi habituel " = sensualité mêlée à de l'action et du retournement de situation =)

Enjoy =) ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>V. Partez ...<span>**

Le corps de son frère entra en violente collision avec le sol.

Désemparée, Louise laissa enfin tous ses sentiments éprouvés, au cours de ses dernières minutes, sortir de son être.

Elle pleurait, mêlant cris, hurlements et sanglots.

Elle se replia sur elle-même, les genoux collés contre son menton, ses bras autour de ses jambes, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Voyant que la scène était finie, les deux collègues de précipitèrent dans l'appartement.

Lisbon se hâta de fermer le rideau et de fermer la porte à clefs, au passage.

Pendant ce temps, Jane en profita pour courir vers Louise. Aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les bras, le visage... Puis, il la bloqua contre lui, le visage de l'adolescente contre son torse.

Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants .

**_ Chht, calme toi. C'est moi. Du calme, je suis là...**

Les images affreuses revinrent dans la tête de Louise. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente. Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il s'agissait de Jane et non de Matthew... Elle le repoussa à l'aide de ses mains, et le martela de coups.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'esquivait les poings et les gifle de l'adolescente et réussit enfin à lui saisir les poignets et à la ramener contre lui, dans le même position qu'auparavant.

A présent maîtrisée, la jeune fille continua de se débattre.

**_ Du calme, Louise. Du calme. Doucement ... C'est moi, Jane ! Chhht ... Écoute ma voix, concentre toi. Détends toi. On va partir d'un compte à rebours à partir de _100, 99, 98_ ... On prendrait tout notre temps ... _94, 93_ ... Écoute ma voix Louise. Tu tombes dans un état hypnotique profond et relaxant ...**

A ses murmures, la jeune consultante reprit connaissance.

**_ Jane ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'attaquer à toi, je - - ...**

**_ Louise. S'il te plaît, calme toi... Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ce que tu as subi est un énorme choc émotionnel. Tu étais dans un état second, je t'ai aidé à revenir parmi nous. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant .**

**_ Merci ...**

Puis, son regard vint se poser sur Lisbon, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux deux. Comprenant qu'elle avait dû participer à la vue de la scène, Louise sentit la colère et la honte la submergeait. Oubliant tout contrôle, elle se releva et dit à ses deux collègues.

**_ Partez, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de temps... Partez ...**

**_ Non. Nous n'allons pas te laisser seule après ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as besoin de soutien et de parler à quelqu'un. Répondit sa tante.**

**_ Plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être seule..**

**_ Lisbon n'a pas tord, Louise. Si tu restes seule, tu vas repenser à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu - - ...**

Ne pouvant pas tenir plus longtemps, l'adolescente s'approcha du cadavre de son frère, s'empara du revolver, vérifia s'il contenait encore une balle et le pointa sur les deux adultes.

**_ Partez !..**. Murmura-t-elle .

**_ Louise, pose cette arme. On va parler calmement ...** Dit Jane en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger.

**_ Je veux que vous sortiez et me laissiez tranquille juste quelques heures !...** Répondit la jeune fille, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues .

**_ D'accord ... Dans ce cas, je reviendrai dans 1h30. Ça te va ?** Rétorqua alors le consultant avec un voix rassurante, douce et calme .

Louise acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le revolver toujours levé. Les deux membres du CBI sortirent de l'appartement, laissant ainsi le soin à la jeune fille de fermer convenablement la porte d'entrée.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre ...<em> **

**Mais je ne la poste pas ce soir ... Je vous ai déjà mis 5 chapitres en ligne ^^**

**Reviews ? :/  
><strong>


	6. Confiance

Voilà le 6e chapitre ( j'ai battu mon record ! ^^ ) !

Un grand merci à ma fidèle lectrice de toujours == **Pepe64** !

**Pepe64 : Merci pour ta fidélité ma puce =) Et je suis très, mais alors très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! :D**

Enjoy !...

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Confiance ...<strong>

Louise était seule désormais. Seule avec ses démons, ses souvenirs, sa tristesse, ses angoisses, sa honte ... Elle était seule dans ce grand appartement. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, pas un bruit, pas un souffle ...

Fatiguée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune fille alla se brosser les dents, pensant que ça lui ferait oublier ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire à son frère, puis, décida d'aller se coucher sur le canapé.

Allongée sur celui-ci, elle ramena ses genoux vers son visage et se roula en boule, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses jambes et alla, péniblement, rejoindre les bras de Morphée ...

**OoOoOoOo**

1 h 30 plus tard, la jeune consultante se réveilla enfin, la noirceur de la nuit avait envahie le salon, plongeant Louise dans le noir le plus total, étant donné que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées.

Elle se leva doucement, commença à marcher en direction d'un éventuel interrupteur qui se trouvait près d'elle en étendant ses bras devant elle pour éviter de se prendre le mur en pleine figure .

Sa vue ne s'était pas encore habituée au noir de la pièce. Quand, soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle venait d'entendre un souffle près d'elle. Elle en était sûre ! Plus tard, ce fut un bruit qui attira son attention.

Elle cessa alors de respirer, de peur que sa respiration ne s'entende et que la personne qui se trouvait chez elle en ce moment, ne la repère grâce à ça ... Puis, elle sentit un frôlement contre son dos. Effrayée, elle cria et se retira immédiatement de l'endroit, essayant de trouver un endroit où se cacher, alors qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien.

Une main attrapa alors son bras et une autre vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Louise se débattait, une seule agression suffisait, elle ne voulait pas en subir une 2e par elle ne savait qui !... Alors qu'elle se débattait comme une furie, la main qui se trouvait sur son bras, se déplaça et alla entourer sa taille, bloquant la jeune fille contre le torse de son agresseur.

**_ Louise! C'est moi, Jane! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Tout va bien !...**

Effectivement, c'était bien lui... Il n'avait pas pu parler plus tôt car les cris, certes étouffés mais forts quand même, de la jeune consultante avait cachés la voix de Patrick qui avait déjà essayé de parler auparavant.

Étonnée mais encore tremblante, l'adolescente se calma aussitôt. Le consultant desserra son emprise et laissa la jeune fille se retourner vers lui. Sa vue commençait enfin à s'habituer dans l'obscurité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière aveuglante envahit le salon, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Louise. Puis, elle en ouvrit un, puis le deuxième, sous le regard amusé de Jane.

**_ Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! J'entends encore mon coeur battre !...**  
><strong>_ Désolé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon attention.<strong>  
><strong>_ C'est pas grave. Oublions ça.<strong>

_Silence..._

**_ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal quand j'essayais de t'échapper ... **Dit-elle, honteuse.  
><strong>_ Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.<strong>

Louise sourit faiblement et tortillait ses doigts entre eux, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise de se trouver seule avec son ami qui, 2 heures auparavant, avait observé la scène monstrueuse entre elle et son salopard de frère. Ce souvenir la fit frissonner et elle fut à nouveau submergée de nausées.

**_ Houlà, ça ne va pas ? Tu deviens toute blanche.**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, une main posée sur sa bouche. Elle arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain, repoussant la porte dans un fracas et se jeta en travers de la cuvette des toilettes ... Et _vomi_t ...

En entendant tout ce _brouhaha_, Jane avait compris ce qui était entrain de se passer et courut dans la même direction que Louise. Arrivé devant la salle de bain, dont la porte était légèrement ouverte, il entra et aperçut son amie, dans un piteux état, les mains de chaque côtés de la cuvette.

Les muscles de la jeune fille la faisaient atrocement souffrir, elle n'avait même pas la force de retenir les mèches de cheveux qui se collaient à son visage et qui pendaient dans le vide. Jane l'avait bien remarqué et vint se poster à ses côtés, se tenant derrière elle, les mains dans ses cheveux qu'il avait remonté en queue de cheval.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture, qui semblaient interminables, Louise essaya de se relever mais fut déstabilisée par son manque de force et tomba aussitôt à terre, ses jambes refusant de la porter.

Ce fut Jane qui prit le relais en la portant dans ses bras. Il la déposa doucement sur une chaise et alla faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, il en profita pour retourner aux côtés de son amie et commença alors à lui défaire sa chemise, puis entreprit d'ouvrir sa ceinture, son bouton de pantalon.

Mais, bien qu'étant fatiguée, malade et mal en point, Louise eut quand même la force de venir poser sa main sur celles de Patrick qui était entrain de la déshabiller doucement, délicatement, sûrement...

**_ Non...** Murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

**_ Je te promets que je ne regarderai pas. **

**_ Non, je ne veux pas ...** Murmura-t-elle à nouveau en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit nue, elle avait une confiance totale en lui, mais le fait de savoir que sa nudité allait être dévoilée la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle savait qu'il voulait l'aider. Elle ne le remercierai jamais assez...

**_ Louise. C'est pour ton bien. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu as besoin d'aide.**

Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle se sentait honteuse et faible. Elle tenta encore de se redresser, faiblement, doucement, ses muscles la torturant encore et encore...

Jane posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

**_ Tu me fais confiance ?**

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne lui répondait pas.

**_ Louise, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

Son pouce et son index vinrent de poser sous le menton de l'adolescente, lui intimant l'ordre de le regarder.

**_ Oui...**

Il sourit, déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et continua de la déshabiller, en prenant soin de lui répéter qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui.

Sa chemise était enlevée, son pantalon et ses chaussettes aussi. Puis, vint le moment fatidique où le consultant devait enlever les sous-vêtements de son amie.

**_ Si tu veux, tu peux les garder. Je comprendrais, tu sais. Ta réaction est normale.**

Elle sourit faiblement, se redressa un tout petit peu et déposa, à son tour, un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

**_ Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'en profiteras pas, et je sais très bien que tu n'en reparleras pas dans le futur. Nous sommes amis, tu es plus âgé que moi, tu ne m'as jamais trahi, blessé ou insulté. C'est pour ça que je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Et je pense que ce sera la seule fois que tu me verras nue. Surtout que je sais à quel point des milliers de femmes tueraient pour être à ma place.**

Le discours de l'adolescente toucha le consultant.

**_ A ta place ? Dans quel contexte ?**  
><strong>_ Patrick... Tout le monde sait que tu as un charme fou et que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'être tenues aux petits soins par toi.<strong>

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

**_ Tu es sûre, alors ? J'ai ton accord ?**  
><strong>_ Tout à fait.<strong>

Les yeux de la jeune fille n'avaient cessés d'être mi-clos et sa voix, depuis le début, était faible. Jane comprit qu'il ne devait pas plus tarder car elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements, la porta à nouveau dans ses bras et la posa délicatement dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Il plaça un oreiller en plastique derrière la nuque de son amie, lui permettant de se détendre complètement. Il prit un flacon de shampooing, se posta derrière la tête de la jeune fille et y versa le contenu. Posant délicatement ses mains sur les cheveux de Louise, il les caressa tout en les lavant. Il y passa ensuite le pommeau de douche pour les rincer, cachant les yeux de la jeune consultante à l'aide d'une de ses mains.

En faisant cela, il se revoyait quelques années en arrière, entrain de laver sa fille. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur mais l'oublia vite, ne voulant pas faire ressurgir sa tristesse. En ce moment, il s'occupait de son amie proche, de Louise. Il était entrain de l'aider et ne voulait pas attristé le moment en pleurant sa douleur passée ...

Propre et séchée, la jeune fille était enroulée dans un peignoir pendant que Jane était allé chercher un pyjama dans sa chambre. Il revint dans la salle de bain 20 secondes plus tard, aida son amie à enfiler son pyjama, la porta à nouveau contre lui puis la déposa sur son lit.

Tout en la bordant, il embrassa sa joue et lui murmura une dernière phrase, l'incitant ainsi à s'endormir le plus vite possible.

**_ Bonne nuit ma chérie.**

C'était très rare que Jane l'appelle comme ça. Mais quand il le faisait, elle était très touchée.  
>Voulant à son tour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Louise se redressa et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle du consultant.<p>

Elle mit fin au baiser, furtif, se rallongea, ferma les yeux et alla immédiatement rejoindre le pays des rêves ... Laissant un Patrick Jane surpris ..._ Et heureux._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà ... Je ne sais pas si je le juge en tant que dernier chapitre ou pas ... C'est à vous de me le dire ... A vous de choisir si ce chapitre et le dernier ou si je continue à en écrire d'autres ...<strong>

**Bon week-end !**


	7. 5 minutes 34 de pur bonheur

__**Coucou ! Alors voilà, comme promis, voici la suite et fin de cette fiction. **

**Je la dédie à Coeur en Skai qui m'a soutenue et boosté pour écrire la suite. Merci à toi :)**

**J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Enjoy tout le monde !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Lundi 14 novembre, CBI.<span>_

Louise s'était réfugiée dans le bureau de sa tante.

Aucune affaire en cours, l'ennui régnant dans les locaux, un Patrick Jane curieux et plus observateur que jamais suite à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, et une Louise mal à l'aise qui ne savait pas comment l'éviter. C'est pourquoi, en ce moment, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Lisbon, stores fermés, mp3 dans sa poche, musique dans les oreilles. Elle écoutait la chanson préférée de sa tante et d'elle.

C'était _leur_ chanson, _leur_ hymne.

**« More Than Words »** de **Extreme.**

Portée par la musique, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et commença à danser un slow toute seule, s'imaginant dans les bras de son prince charmant inexistant ( _ou pas_ ). Elle mit ses bras devant elle, comme si elle était réellement entrain de danser avec quelqu'un et s'aventura dans la mélodie.

Évidemment, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Jane était rentré et l'observait depuis plusieurs secondes, tout par la scène, il se faufila à travers les bras de son amie, posa ses mains sur sa taille et dans sa main et continua la danse avec elle. A ce contact, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans le regard bleu du consultant.

Surprise et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Louise se triturait l'esprit à la recherche d'une idée qui pourrait la réanimer.

**_ Laisse toi faire. Danse avec moi.** Murmura-t-il à son attention.

Oui, _ça_, c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

><p>Lisbon cherchait Jane depuis 5 minutes maintenant et ne le trouva nulle part.<p>

**_ Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore celui-là ?**

Alors qu'elle désespérait, une idée fulgurante lui vint à l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas regardé dans son bureau ! Elle s'y hâta donc.

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte, jetant un petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il était là.

Oui, il était là. En compagnie de sa nièce. Dansant sur la faible musique qui se dégageait des écouteurs de Louise.

Étaient-ils seulement amis ? Entretenaient-ils une relation amoureuse ? Sexuelle ?

Ce fut le doux et tendre baiser qu'ils échangèrent qui répondit à Lisbon.

Après tout, sa nièce allait bientôt être majeure. Au diable le règlement ! Ils étaient heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

C'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle referma délicatement la porte et s'en alla vers la kitchenette. Elle avait bien mérité son café...

* * *

><p><strong>5:34<strong> dans les bras de Jane ..._ Son_ Jane.

Et dès les premières secondes passées contre lui, elle savait que, désormais, ce moment resterai à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, cette chanson avait changé le cour de sa vie.

Car, à présent ... C'était _leur_ chanson, _leur_ hymne.

* * *

><p><strong>The End ...<strong>

En espérant que ça vous a plu. A bientôt ! :) Merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette fiction.


End file.
